


A Good Old-Fashioned Non-Sandwich

by velcroboyfriends



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Polyamory, implied group sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velcroboyfriends/pseuds/velcroboyfriends
Summary: In which Liam takes a wild guess and comes up correct.





	A Good Old-Fashioned Non-Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, welcome to my first fic of 2018 and the first work I've posted in... too long. I kept this pretty short and sweet because I was starting to struggle with what came next, and I figured something was better than nothing. Hope it's fun and leaves you plenty of room for imagination :]
> 
> Requested for my reverse prompt at [Critical Kink](https://criticalkink.dreamwidth.org/3385.html?thread=453433#cmt453433)!

"So how's the boyfriend?" Liam asks, and even he's surprised at how casually the words tumble from his lips. Matt takes one look at him, eyes wide, and Liam can see the pink rise in his cheeks.

It's even better than he'd expected.

"I mean," Matt stammers, "I mean I guess Marisha's pretty in touch with -"

"Not her," Liam cuts in, "I hope she's doing well and all, send her my love, but I don't mean."

"You mean." Matt's left eyebrow is trying to make a break from his face. Liam grins. "You know?"

"Matthew Mercer," Liam says, clapping a hand on Matt's shoulder. It's nice and solid, a little bony. He'd very much like to bite it, preferably while he's being fucked senseless, but then, he's getting ahead of himself, isn't he? "You think I don't notice you? All of you?"

Matt sighs and shrugs, and Liam sighs too, just a little bit, because of course he hadn't been sure. But he'd gotten it down to like a nine-outta-ten chance, and he hadn't wanted to wait, wanted to surprise Matt with the knowledge. He'd wanted to feel like he'd solved a puzzle. And, perhaps more importantly....

"You look hot when you're flustered," Liam murmurs before he trails his hand down and away.

\---

"So," Sam drawls, "You gonna hop on that? Let them make you into a tasty Liam sandwich?"

"Okay, first of all, that sounds a lot more Hannibal Lecter than I'm ready for, and second - what the hell kinda monster sandwich has three breads?"

"Perhaps you should be asking what kind of sad sandwich _doesn't_ have three slices," Sam shoots back, waggling his eyebrows at Liam. "Once you go triple-decker, you know what they say..."

"Your jaw hurts?" Sam grins, and Liam rolls his eyes, shifts to cuddle closer to his friend. "I dunno. Just because they've hit the poly frontier doesn't mean they're open for all kinds of business. There _are_ people who don't want to fuck every one of their friends."

"And I feel very sorry for those people." Sam drags his fingers through Liam's hair, and Liam just might purr. It's Phrumpkin getting into his system, he tells himself.

"Well, it's not up to me if I get to be part of this non-sandwich," Liam mumbles. "But a boy can dream, can't he?"

\---

He doesn't have to wonder long, because the dinner invite comes a week later. Friday night, Matt and Marisha's place. They call it a dinner party, but Tal's the only other number in the group text. Liam grins to himself as he reads it and then runs to tell Amy the good news.

On Friday night Amy helps him pick out a nice outfit. He grabs wine on the way - Shiraz for Marisha and Taliesin, Riesling for him and Matt. His hands shake as he picks up the bottles; he tells himself it's because he drank too much coffee this afternoon.

Taliesin answers the door with a wry smile and dark, warm eyes. Their hug lingers, Tal's fingers sweeping teasingly along the small of Liam's back, and his hand stays there as they walk into the kitchen. Liam drops the bottles on the counter before he goes to embrace Matt - who sighs almost imperceptibly as his mouth passes by Liam's ear - and Marisha - whose hair smells floral and whose neck smells of woody perfume.

"We're so glad you could make it," Marisha says after she's pressed a lingering kiss to Liam's cheek and stepped back. "Matt's been slaving away over here, he's excited." She gestures over to her boyfriend, stirring a pot of what looks like risotto and smells of rosemary.

"I baked bread," Taliesin adds, gesturing to the loaf cooling on the counter.

"So I brought wine, Matt's cooking, Tal baked - what was your job?" Liam asks Marisha, who grins slyly.

"Dessert," she says with a smirk, and Liam's heart races.

This, he thinks, is going to be a damn good night.


End file.
